Dance with Somebody
Dance With Somebody Source is the seventeenth episode of season three, and the sixty-first episode overall. This episode is set to air on April 24, 2012. This episode will pay tribute to Whitney Houston. Source Filming for this episode concluded on March 15th 2012. Source The episode will be Written by Ross Maxwell and Directed by Paris Barclay Source Summary The glee club pays homage to a true icon when they cover Whitney Houston's greatest hits. Meanwhile, Emma and Will are one step closer to their dream wedding. As the end of the year grows near, Will and his students struggle to come to terms with the imminent disbanding of their Glee Club family. To help the kids deal with their feelings of impending loss, Will assigns New Directions the emotionally charged music of pop icon Whitney Houston. While some use the assignment to help ease the pain of saying goodbye, others use it to revitalize old relationships and cement new ones. Meanwhile, Kurt's questionable behavior threatens his relationship with Blaine, Will scrambles to meet a self-imposed deadline, and a despondent Quinn's spirits are lifted by a kindred soul. Source Spoilers Plot *Unlike the show's Madonna and Michael Jackson tribute episodes, this Whitney Houston tribute is more of a "character piece" that focuses on Glee's graduating seniors having a real hard time letting go. Source *This will not be a typical tribute episode and is more of a "thank you" to Whitney Houston for her music. Source *A surprise twist on who has the hardest saying goodbye. Source *The episode starts with Mercedes holding a picture of Whitney. Source *"The prospect of huge changes on the horizon drives one couple to the brink of a breakup, sees another duo experience tension over their wedding planning, and spawns the unlikeliest of musical partnerships". Source Kurt and Blaine *Kurt sings I Have Nothing to Blaine in this episode. Source *Kurt's questionable behavior threatens his relationship with Blaine . Source *Emma recommends that the two of them seek couples counselling. (promo) *Blaine sings It's Not Right But It's Okay, probably dedicated to Kurt. *Kurt says to Blaine, "Do you know how many times I've had to sit on a stool and watch you perform?" Source *Blaine shows us a new side of him. Source *Kurt will probably make Blaine cry. Source *Kurt will be inspired to sing "I Have Nothing" after a teary heart-to-heart with someone near and very dear to him". Source *Ausiello wrote about Klaine in this episode: "Porcelain’s outre accessories happen to catch the eye of a certain someone else. And that someone else happens to be pretty handy with text-message compliments." Source *There will be many wonderful Klaine moments. Source Kurt and Burt *Kurt has a scene with Burt where Burt tells Kurt he doesn't want him to go. (promo) Santana and Rachel *Santana is going to miss Rachel (promo) *Both sing How Will I Know with Kurt and Mercedes. *They both also sing So Emotional together. *There is a really sweet scene between them and Kecks said the end is near. Source Joe, Quinn and Brittany *Joe will go with Quinn to her physical therapy appointment and help her. (promo) *The two sing Saving All My Love For You with each other which is a romantic number for the two of them. *Brittany thinks Joe is a girl. Source Brittany and Santana *Sing I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) as a duet together. *Have no big moments other then their duet. Source *Brittany is either not a senior, which isn't true, or pulling straight F's.Source *No tears for the Brittana duet. Source Goodbyes *Puck, Blaine, Mike, Sam and Finn all take shots when saying goodbye (promo) During that scene, Puck says, "I'm only gonna say this once - I love you guys." (promo) *Santana says goodbye to Rachel outside her locker (promo) *Will is upset about the kids graduating so he wants to move the wedding closer (Promo) Scenes *Lea and Chris filmed a scene. Source *Harry, Cory, Darren, Mark and Chord filmed a bro scene. Source *Lea was practicing a dancing number. Source *Lea, Naya, Chris and Amber filmed their musical number (How Will I Know).(3/8) Source *Lea and Naya spent the whole day together (3/9) filming a Hallway scene and then a dance rehearsal Source 1 Source 2 *Lea and Naya recorded the scene for their duet (So Emotional). (3/13) Source *A possible Rachel/Santana scene, though this could be for 3x18. Source *The whole of 3/14 was devoted to musical numbers (including a Britanna dance number) for either this episode or for 3x18. Source 1 Source 2 *A scene with Heather dancing. Source *The scene for Kurt's solo (I Have Nothing) was recorded. (03/15) Source *Kevin and Amber filmed a group song (Later revealed to be My Love Is Your Love) (03/15) Source 1 Source 2 *A scene includes a box of kittens. Source Source *How Will I Know opens the episode. Source *Terry is referenced in a Wemma scene. Source Music *The episode will feature 7 songs from Whitney's collection. Source *Lea and Naya were in the studio together. Source *Heather was in the studio. Source *Amber was in the studio. Source *Dianna and Samuel were both in the studio. Source Source 2 *Chris was in the studio Source *Lea was in the studio again. Source 1 Source 2 Songs All songs are originally sung by Whitney Houston. *'How Will I Know' sung by Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana. *'I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)' sung by Brittany and Santana with the Cheerios. *'Saving All My Love For You' sung by Quinn and Joe. *'So Emotional '''sung by Rachel and Santana. *'It's Not Right But It's Okay (Thunderpuss Remix) ' sung by Blaine with the New Directions. *'I Have Nothing' sung by Kurt. *'My Love Is Your Love' sung by Mercedes, Artie, Kurt and Blaine with the New Directions. Note: *'How Will I Know''' is confirmed to be the opening number in the episode in this video. *'It's Not Right But It's Okay' is not the original version but in fact the Thunderpuss Remix. Here's a link to the remix that will be featured on the show. *'''My Love is Your Love '''is the last song. Source Guest Stars *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel Source Trivia *This is the first time where two consecutive tributes air in one season. *This will be the second tribute episode that isn't written by Ryan Murphy. *First Joe duet. *The songs are typically released together on a Friday (with a few exceptions), however, this week the songs were released hourly on Whitney Houston's official website. *This will be the second tribute to Whitney Houston, the first being in Heart when Mercedes sings "I Will Always Love You" directed towards Sam. Photos tumblr_m0uqqqTNda1qapg62o72_500.jpg tumblr_m0v55gIRYA1qhnahd.jpg kitten.jpg|Rachel/kitten apron.jpg Tumblr_m28h8563fL1qfcdl6o5_500.jpg Tumblr m28h8563fL1qfcdl6o4 500.jpg DANCE WITH SOMEBODY.jpg 317glee_ep317-sc19_0113.jpeg Url-3.jpeg Url-4.jpeg tumblr_m2mywp2wOK1qbi5wyo1_400.png tumblr_m2mywp2wOK1qbi5wyo3_400.png Screen shot 2012-04-19 at 2.19.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-19 at 2.18.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-19 at 2.24.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-19 at 2.25.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-04-19 at 9.05.37 PM.png KurtWhitney.jpeg tumblr_m2osrwSNv81qfyijao1_1280.jpg|Joe and Quinn with Artie and Brittney vvh.jpeg vvhg.jpeg Videos Music Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes